The Swan Princess, True Finale
by Nancepance
Summary: After seeing the Swan Princess a few times with my daughter, I kept thinking that Prince Derek got off easy. This is my darker and more mature version of the ending.
1. The final fight

**Chapter 1 – The final fight**

"She's fading fast, little prince."

"No!" Prince Derek gasps as Rothbart laughs.

"If you hurry, little prince, I'll let you see her one last time."

Derek ran from the ballroom shouting for his horse and sword to be brought to the palace gates. Hastily mounting his horse and rushing through the gates. Rothbart's evil laughter ringing in his ears as he raced through the forest.

Speed, Jeanbob and Puffin where watching the night sky for any sign of the white swan. Jean Bob pointed at the sky: "There she is!"

"I don't think she's gonna make it." Speed said.

"This way, Odette!" Jean Bob called. They watched the swan's laborious flight. Her wings dragging through the water, beating slower and slower. "Oh, keep coming, girl…" _'Come on now.'_ Puffin held his breath as the swan hit the shore and slid to a stop on the pavement.

Derek could only think about Odette... _'Odette!'_ He spurred his horse to go even faster. Hooves thundering, the wind catching on his mantle. He rode hard. His horse's flanks were heaving and it was foaming at the bit. Far too soon, they reached a dead end. A wall of trees gnarled and dark stood in his way. The horse reared on his hind legs, almost throwing Derek off. "Come on!" he kicked his horse. "I have to reach her!" The animal refused to go any further. It's eyes were wide with fear. Despair clawed at his heart. He had to get to her before it was too late. The prince drew his sword and started hacking furiously at the branches. He had no choice but to leave the horse behind, losing valuable time. He gritted his teeth and pushed on.

Queen Uberta clung to Rogers fearfully. She couldn't wrap her head around what just happened. The sorcerer Rothbart, the hag wasn't who she appeared to be and Odette was apparently still alive! And her only son ran off to save her! _'Oh Derek!'_ "Rogers! Do something!" Uberta shook him out of his stupor. "Please... I can't lose him. I can't lose my son too!"

"Call out the guard!" Lord Rogers shouted. "We leave now!" Uberta looked shocked. "Are you going with them?" Rogers took his queens soft hand in his. "I have to, your highness. I have to see if he is safe..."

Odette laid on the cold stone, trying to catch her breath. She felt the magic ruffle her feathers, changing into human skin. Her heart constricted painfully. She took a shallow breath and looked up at the moonless sky. Odette thought about the failed plan. How naive she had been. So sure that good always prevails. Ha! She should have known better than to believe in fairy tales... _'Oh, Derek... It's too late. Please be safe...'_

The prince burst through the trees sweating and panting with exertion.

"Odette!" He ran, dropping to his knees beside her "Oh, what have I done to you?" Derek gathered her into his arms rocking her lightly. "Forgive me, Odette… Forgive me." Tears gathered at his eyes.  
"Derek?"  
"Yes, Odette? I'm here."  
"Derek… I feel so weak. I think I'm…"  
"No!" shouted Derek, "No" His voice broke. _'No, I can't lose her. Please, don't make me lose her.'_ He ran his fingers through her hair. "You'll live, Odette." He said with more conviction than he felt. "The vow I made was for you."  
"I know." Odette breathed "I love you, Derek." She started to slump into his arms and onto the ground.  
"Odette… Odette!" He threw his head back in grief. "ODETTE!" He balled his fists and shouted: "I made the vow for her. Do you hear? The vow I made was for her!"

"There's no need to shout", a smug voice replied.

The prince's head snapped up to look at the sorcerer. "Don't let her die!" Rothbart sized the boy up: "Is that a threat?" A blinding anger coursed through him as he stalked towards Rothbart. "Don't you DARE let her die!"  
"Oh, it IS a threat." The sorcerer replied smugly. The prince grabbed the man by the front of his tunic and pulled him close. "You're the only one with the power", he ground out through clenched teeth. "Now DO IT!" Rothbart laughed to himself. This was going to be fun. He started humming inside his head: _'No more mister nice guy.'_ He pushed the stupid boy away.  
"Only if you defeat… me." Dark magic enveloped the evil man. It's red gleam blinding, leaving a huge winged beast in it's wake. It was covered in dark fur, with razor sharp teeth to boot. "The Great Animal!", the prince whispered, his eyes going wide with shock. He almost instinctively took a step back.

Derek wasted no time and drew his sword. He swung at the beast only to be thrown back. His back hit the stone pavement hard, knocking the breath out of him. He looked up to see gleaming black claws inching closer to his throat. He threw a handful of dirt at it's hideous face and Rothbart retreated. It gave him the opportunity he sought. He got up and viciously slashed the beasts wing. The world seemed to hold it's breath as evil eyes fixated on him in hate. It didn't seem bothered by the wound at all! Derek felt a nauseating fear in the pit of his stomach. "No!" He steeled himself, "I won't let her die!"

The animal smirked and flew up and out of range. Oh, what he would give to have his trusty bow and quiver now. He looked up, searching the ominous sky. There wasn't a sound to be heard. Just his own breathing and the blood rushing in his ears. When he saw the movement in the trees it was too late. The giant beast attacked, slamming his right arm to ground. The force of the blow cost Derek the strength to hold on to his sword and could only watch as the monster shattered it between it's jaws. Now weaponless, Derek grabbed a nearby rock and desperately beat it into the claw that was holding his right arm. The animal shrieked and took off as the prince rolled for cover.

Puffin, Jean Bob and Speed looked on in horror when Puffin suddenly remembered something. "The bow! Derek's bow! Swim to the bottom of the lake and get the bow!" He threw Jean Bob into the water.

The beast attacked the prince again. Hot white pain seared through his shoulders and upper arms where the sharp talons had ripped through his flesh. Derek's mouth opened in a silent scream. There was only room for sheer agony as the creature took to flight taking the prince with it. His hands found the claw grabbing his left shoulder and he desperately fought to pry it open. Anything to get away from the pain. Darkness was creeping at the edges of his vision making it hard to concentrate.

Rothbart felt more alive than he had in years! Having not only his power, but also lives at his disposal. He grinned to himself. _'Oh, being evil was so much more fun!'_ His claws were slick with blood and he reveled in the feeling of his revenge plans finally coming to fruition. First killing dear old William, taking his daughter and kingdom for himself. And now the life of the idiot prince was in his hands. He laughed, a hacking sound that sent shivers down the spines of all those watching, and dropped the prince.

Prince Derek watched the ground come closer at a dizzying speed. He shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable impact when suddenly he was caught by his arm and hauled back up. He looked up at the beasts razor sharp smirk before he was flung unceremoniously into a tall tree. Derek felt his ribs crack as he hit the trunk of the tree. Breathing suddenly became a chore and the darkness was closing in fast. Panic set in as grabbed the front of his tunic. He couldn't breathe! Desperately trying to draw some air into his lungs, he didn't see it coming. The wing of the great beast ripped through the branches knocking him down to the pavement below. His battered body was jarred by the impact. Blood staining his sleeves and pooling beneath his body. Gasping for air he lost his battle with consciousness.

Jean Bob tried with all his might to loosen the bow from the lake bed. It couldn't be done! He was about to give up when Speed appeared, grabbed the bow and aimed for the surface. The great animal was circling the sky above the unconscious prince. Puffin shouted at Speed: "Throw it! Oh, throw it, throw it!" Speed swung his head with all his might, sending the bow and Jean Bob flying. The bow landing within arms reach of the prince. Jean Bob jumped up and slapped the princes face "Wake up, wake up!" He cried.

Derek stirred awake blue eyes clouded in pain "Allo! Good luck!" He shook his head lightly and looked up. His bow was lying just a few feet away. Derek could hear the beating of the giant wings and he knew he had to be quick. Gritting his teeth he reached out to the wet bow with trembling hands and got up painfully slow. Blood was trickling down his arms and making his hands slick. Wheezing harshly he automatically felt his back for his quiver. _'Oh no!'_ He looked up in panic. Rothbart was going to attack again.

"Oh please…" _'Brom?'_ He glanced back to see a dripping wet Bromley aiming an arrow straight at him. "Oh please, oh please, oh please…" Bromley shouted: "Now!" Derek narrowly caught the arrow and nocked it to the string. His body was shaking with exhaustion and pain, rattling the arrow against the handle of the bow. _'This shot has to count!'_ The beast shrieked and dove down. His shoulders hurt like hell and the prince wasn't sure if he could even reach full draw. Knowing his bow to be waterlogged Derek knew he had only one chance. Even IF Brom could get him another arrow it would be of no use. When the creature was almost upon him, years of training kicked in. He drew back and released the arrow, hitting it straight in the chest. The beast screamed! It clawed at the arrow to no avail as it was in too deep. Black magic began to tear Rothbart apart as he fell into the lake. There was a blinding red flash and it was all over.

Silence fell upon the scene, broken only by the sound of Derek's panting. The now useless bow clattered to the ground as the prince knees gave out. He sat there as the adrenalin rush faded leaving excruciating pain in it's wake.

"Forgive me, Odette… Forgive me." He gasped and swayed unsteadily. "I only wanted to break the spell, to prove my love." The prince took another harsh breath "I loved you for your kindness and courage, I always have..." His voice becoming a strangled whisper as he felt his strength leaving him. He felt like laughing hysterically. He finally was able to say these words to her. And now was too late. If only he had know...

"Derek?" A sweet voice called. Derek lifted his heavy head. He could not believe his eyes. There she was, alive and well. The curse Rothbart had put on her was gone. "Derek!" Odette raced towards him. "Odette..." He smiled and felt himself falling forward. 'She's safe.'

 **Authors note:**

 **As an archer myself I can tell you that shooting a waterlogged bow is like trying to shoot an arrow with wet newspaper. Wet wood loses it's ability to store the energy needed to fire the arrow. The arrow is tipped with a broad head point which makes it very heavy. For the sake of the story I squeezed one shot out of the bow before letting it die. A good wooden bow would not sink in just one day. Their bowyer should be hanged.**


	2. The second battle

**Chapter 2 - The second battle**

Odette got there just in time to keep the prince from hitting his head on the stone tiling. There was so much blood. "Oh Derek!'', she softly cried. Bromley slid to a stop next to the pair and helped Odette lay Derek down on his back. "We have to slow the bleeding, princess." And then he did something he'd never done before. He pushed down onto the wounds hard, causing blood to seep through his clenched fingers. The sight nearly made him pass out but he held strong. Derek moaned, his face scrunching up in pain. "I'm sorry Derek. It has to be done." Bromley said. Odette looked at her love. It broke her heart to see him suffer like this. The princess lifted his head onto her lap and stroked the matted hair away from his face.

Not wanting to intrude, Jean Bob, Speed and Puffin looked on from a distance.

Derek's breaths were shallow and ragged. His skin felt strangely cold to her touch. Even his color seemed off. Odette looked up at Bromley. His mouth set in a thin line, his face grim as he tried to staunch the bleeding with his hands. Here was a man instead of the boy she once knew. Bromley studied the prince's features. He was far to pale, washed out like he was dead already. _'He isn't going to make it.'_ Suddenly he met her gaze. There was a sadness in his eyes as he almost imperceptibly shook his head. _'No'_ , "NO!" Odette frantically grabbed Derek's face. "Please Derek, wake up. You can't die!" Tears were streaming down her face. "Derek... Derek!"

"Odette!" Bromley shouted at her shocking her. "Princess", he said softly. "I'm sorry, it doesn't look good. He's d...", he couldn't say it. As if saying it out loud would make it even more real. He couldn't, WOULDN'T think about his best friend dying "He... We have to get him back to the castle. It's his only chance."

"But how...?"Odette looked at Brom.

Puffin perked up at this. "His horse!" He wouldn't have gotten here as quickly if he didn't ride one. "We should get his horse!" Puffin called to Odette and flew of in search of the animal. He flew fast and hard, zigzagging through the trees looking for anything and everything resembling a horse. What he came upon was not only a horse but a whole contingent of guards led by a white haired noble. He squawked trying to get their attention.

"His horse." Said Odette "Puffin is going to find his horse."

"Who?" Bromley looked around angrily. _'How could anyone watch what happened and do nothing!'_ "Puffin is a, never mind. I'll tell you later" Odette felt some of the despair she felt earlier melt away. There may still be a chance. "Please, tell me what I can do." Bromley looked down at his hands. The blood flow seemed to lessen but the prince's skin was turning slightly gray. _'Not good...'_ At least he's still breathing, barely. He looked up to Derek's face to see his eyes cracked open a sliver. "Derek", he called softly. Blue eyes slowly tracked the moonless sky without really seeing it. "Derek, help is on it's way. _I hope..._ "

"Brom!" Admonished Odette, "Help IS coming." She kept stroking the prince's face singing softly, trying to get him to focus. Bromley thought about moving his friend. It would be impossible to do so with his hands incapacitated and he didn't dare let up on the wounds. He then looked to the princess' long skirts. Odette saw his gaze go from his bloody hands to the hem of her dress and caught on quickly. "Brom, do you have something to cut it with?" Bromley shook his head. "Just the arrowheads." Odette carefully laid down Derek's head and stood. She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the same position but she felt like she was walking on pins and needles. Odette was glad she finally could do something constructive. It lessened the feeling of complete helplessness at their current situation. She grabbed an arrow from Bromley's quiver and started to rip strips of fabric from the hem of her dress.

Puffin was ready to bash his head against a tree in frustration. _'Why are humans so incredible dense!'_ He had been squawking, circling, pointing and even he'd tried biting to get his point across. He'd caught the white haired man looking at him thoughtfully. _'Finally!'_ Puffin circled the man's head and flew in the direction of the lake, waiting at the edge of the forest path. It took a few more tries for Lord Rogers to get the message but when he did he ordered his men to follow the bird. After a few minutes they came upon a seemingly dead end. Derek must have continued on foot. The sky lit up with a ominous red flash. Rogers eyes widened. He had to hurry! He dismounted, leading his and Derek's horses by the reins. His men following suit. "Lead the way, bird."

The ripping of fabric sounded harsh in the silence covering the lake. Bromley looked up at Odette. She was beautiful even with her tear stained face. I hurt to think about life without her. How close he'd come to losing them both. How he's still close to losing his friend. He shook his head, trying to disperse his dark thoughts. Odette knelt next to him, holding the strips out to him. "How are we going to do this?" she asked. Bromley thought back to his training days as a page to the prince. He was taught field medical care, but the sight of the smallest drop of blood usually made him faint. So his knowledge was basic at most."Uhm, we need to ball up some of this fabric to put pressure on the wounds and use these long strips to bind them." Odette nodded and started to fold some of the white fabric into thick squares. "Like this?", she asked him. He nodded. "We need to take of the mantle first though." Bromley looked at the prince. His eyes were still open and clouded over. He almost thought they were too late, when he felt more than saw Derek's chest move with a shallow breath. He directed Odette without removing the pressure from his Derek's shoulders. She loosened the clasp at the front and removed the empty scabbard. Now came the worst part. "Derek." He called to his friend. "Can you hear me?" The prince blinked slowly. "I'm sorry, we have to dress these wounds. It's going to hurt." Bromley normally would have been panicking right now, but somehow he remained calm. He saw the smallest nod from Derek. "Odette, as soon as I let go, push the thick pads onto his wounds with all your strength. Do not let up, do you understand?" The princess swallowed thickly and nodded. "This is going to hurt him." Bromley looked at her, his eyes hard. "Ready?"

Prince Derek was lost in a haze of pain. He could faintly hear Brom talking. It was hard to stay awake, but he knew he had to. Letting go would lead to his death. Oh, how easy it would be to just let go. No more suffering. But then he thought about Odette, how she would be alone when he died. "'m sorry...wounds... hurt." He tried to understand what his friend was talking about. _'His wounds... oh'_ With difficulty he nodded once indicating that he understood. This wasn't going to be pretty. Clear as day he could hear Odette's sweet voice reply to Bromley's. "Ready!"

The pain was blinding! A hoarse scream left his throat as he felt the pressure lessen and being replaced by smaller hands pushing down. He felt his arms being manipulated and wrapped tightly. Without warning he was pulled upright and he let out a groan, panting hard. His head fell to Bromley's shoulder as his friend wrapped his shoulders and torso. It hurt, everything hurt! The sudden movement caused him to become nauseous and as soon as he was carefully laid down again he heaved. He heard Brom cursing. Small hands stroked his back as he lost what little he ate that day. He tried, oh god, he tried to stay awake but he lost the battle with consciousness.


	3. The third battle part 1

**Chapter 3 – The third battle part 1**

Lord Rogers jogged through the forest when he heard a scream. _'Derek!'_ He threw the reins at the nearest guard and ran in the direction of the sound. _'Oh god, please be okay.'_ He pushed his aging body as hard as he could. He could hear the guards' shouted commands to fan out. The captain of the guard following hot on his heels. The trees were thinning out and suddenly they burst through the bushes. Rogers slid to a stop frozen by the sight that greeted him. There on the ground lay prince Derek covered in blood, motionless. Bromley was holding a crying Odette. _'Oh no...'_ He almost felt his knees give out, the captain keeping him steady. He saw armored guards come out of the forest left and right, searching for the evil sorcerer. Bromley was regarding him warily. The question must have been readable on his face because Brom sighed and nodded. Rogers let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and ran to the trio. The lord dropped to his knees beside the prince and let his eyes roam over the boy. He remembered when he got manipulated into his role as a royal advisor by Uberta. Derek had lost his way as a small boy. Angry and lonely he had longed for a father figure. Somehow, easy listener, seemed to be tattooed on his forehead because both the queen and her son came to him for advice. Having no children of his own, the boy grew on him. It hurt his very soul to see him in this state. Hearing the all clear signal, he looked up at Bromley and Odette talking to the captain of the guard. Rogers looked down at the prince again, reaching out to touch his hand when a heavy hand landed on this shoulder. "We have to move out sir. Nothing can be done for him here."

Derek's horse was led to lie down next to the unconscious prince. A few guards carefully lifted him onto the saddle and Bromley slid behind him holding his friend upright. He brushed off the guards offer to take him instead. Not willing to let go yet. With princess Odette positioned behind the captain of the guard and Derek's horse up on it's feet Rogers' eye fell to Derek's broken bow. He grabbed it and turned it over. The wood was ruined. _'Like it's owner.'_ That thought made him drop the bow like it was a snake. He looked at the blood on the ground. His heart clenched and he shook his head. ' _He isn't dead...!' 'Yet'_ the little voice at the back of his head supplied. Rogers mounted his horse as the call to move out was given.

Bromley felt extremely tired. He held onto the prince with all his strength but with his tall, heavy frame made it difficult to keep a good grip and guide the horse at the same time. A nearby guard noticed his trouble and took the reins from him. Leading the horse to a trot and then a light canter when the trees gave way to the path. He felt heat starting to come from Derek, his head lolling against his shoulder. _'This isn't good.'_ Bromley thought as he saw red splotches appear on the makeshift bandages. He urged the horse to go faster, surprising the guard. As the ride continued, the condition of the prince continued to deteriorate.

They had been riding hard for a long time when the heat coming from the prince's body became unbearable. Bromley could hear his friend feverishly moaning throughout the rough ride. Sweat coating both their bodies. Just when he was about to voice his worry, the highest tower of the palace became visible over the treetops. Bromley gritted his teeth, swallowing his words. _'Hold on Derek. Just a little bit further.'_

"Open the gates!" The captain called out to the palace guards. The giant doors swung open and the group entered the courtyard. Servants came rushing out to take the horses and Lord Rogers ran up the stairs calling for the royal physician. Queen Uberta saw the state her son was in and flew down the stairs. Rogers caught her before she could reach him. "No, you have to let me see him!" She beat her fists on his chest fighting to get free but Rogers held her tight. The captain first helped Odette dismount and then handled the prince's care. The guards took Derek from Bromley and carefully laid him on a stretcher carried by two grim faced servants. As they rushed him inside, Lord Rogers and the queen rushed after them, Odette following closely behind. Bromley slumped in the saddle, muscles trembling. Exhaustion finally having caught up with him. _'I'm just going to rest my eyes for a little bit.'_ And with that last thought he slid to the side and hit the ground next to the horse, out cold.

Prince Derek was rushed to his chambers an laid onto the bed just as lord Walter, the royal physician, burst through the door. He hastened himself towards the bed and took the boy's wrist between his fingers trying to feel a pulse. Looking at the crowd gathered inside the room he cleared his throat. "Everyone out." he spoke calmly. Queen Uberta looked like she wanted to protest and he looked at lord Rogers instead. Rogers took the womans arm and resolutely steered her towards the hallway. Odette let her gaze linger on the prince for some time before she too was ushered outside.

The physician sighed and checked the prince's pulse. Is was weak and thready at best. Heat was coming off him in waves and his color was off. He swallowed thickly, remembering the death of the boy's father. It felt like history was repeating itself. He called out to the servants for boiling water and clean bandages. And he started to lay out his equipment on the table next to the bed.

Odette, lord Rogers and the queen saw servants rushing to and from the room with supplies and soiled bandages. They desperately tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside before the door was shut again. They heard the sound of armored feet as two guards came up carrying another stretcher between them. Bromley lay on it, unconscious. His arm and shoulder jutting out at an odd angle. At the princess' questioning look they explained what had happened in the courtyard. Odette gasped and looked at Brom. _'After all that we've been through...'_ They carried him to a room further down the hall and resumed their duty, leaving the trio in utter silence. They didn't speak for what felt like hours, waiting for any news on their loved one.

Lord Walter waited for the needed supplies to arrive before cutting away the ruined clothing. Blood had soaked through the bandages and the fever was still rising. He asked a servant to undress the prince and put cold compresses on this thighs and ankles to try and alleviate some of the heat. He then proceeded to cut away the bandages revealing the wounds beneath. It had been a long time since he'd seen injuries as severe as these. Not since the king had died in a hunting accident twenty years ago. Even though he had been a master archer he had miscalculated his shot and the angry boar ripped his leg open with its tusks. He had been rushed to the palace, but sadly help came too late. He succumbed to his injuries hours after the accident. Suddenly he felt far, far too old for this. He then remembered his promise to his king. "Keep him safe Walter." The king looked at him as he clutched his friends arm. The physician briefly closed his eyes. _'I will.'_

He washed his hands and went to work. Cleaning out the gashes and stitching them closed. Through all this, the prince had moaned in pain but thankfully never fully regained consciousness. Lord Walter finished binding Derek's injuries and called for the soiled clothing to be retrieved and burned. The fever hadn't gone down yet. With a sigh he collected his equipment and got up.

Lord Rogers' head shot up when he heard a discreet cough, jolting the ladies that had fallen asleep on his shoulders. He yawned and rubbed his eyes wondering what time it was. "How is he?" he asked, his voice rough. Lord Walter sighed . "You can come in now." Odette and Uberta jumped up at this and hurriedly went inside. Rogers looked at the weary physician. "You didn't answer my question." Walter went to a window and looked outside, not meeting the other nobles eyes. He sighed again and rubbed his face. "Do you remember that day?" he asked. Rogers paled and nodded. "Let's pray for a miracle..." The physician turned away from the window and went to Bromley's room. The fool boy had dislocated his shoulder when he fell of the damned horse. At least that was an easy fix.

 **Authors note:**

 **I decided the age for Odette to be 18. After all, in the movie the king writes to Uberta: What if Odette doesn't go for the merger? To which Uberta replies: Urge her! This means, in my opinion, that Odette has reached an age where she can be wed legally which has been 18 for ages. Up until 60 or so years ago, parents had to consent to the marriage of their children up to their 30's! Imagine that! This isn't an arranged marriage because Derek and Odette still have a say in this. Even though Uberta seems to think their opinion doesn't really matter. At the beginning of the movie Derek seems to be around 4-5 years old and Odette at least 8 months. If the old king died 20 years ago, Derek would have been 2-3 years old. Too young to really remember his father, but maybe old enough to grow a love for archery. So Derek is around 22-23 years old at the time of the movie.**


	4. The third battle part 2

**Chapter 3 - The third battle part 2**

Odette and Uberta rushed into the room where Derek lay deathly still. Only a thin sheet was covering his modesty and thick bandages were wrapped tightly around his ribs and shoulders. An apprentice was trying to cool down the prince's ailing body with cold cloths. They walked over to the bed with trepidation. Queen Uberta's eyes roamed over her sons body taking in his appearance. He looked so much like his father. _'Oh my darling boy.'_ With a strangled sob she sank down on a stool next to the bed. With trembling hands she reached out to take his hand, but was afraid to touch him. Afraid that when she felt his skin it would be cold. Cold like his father's... She saw Odette sit down on the opposite side of the bed and take Derek's hand in hers. Steeling herself she did the same, both worried and relieved when his hand felt hot to her touch. She looked up to see Lord Rogers silently enter the room. He went over to her and put his warm hands on her shoulders, stroking her cheek with his thumb. That's all it took for her to break down in tears. Uberta turned in her seat and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Rogers wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Oh, how he had longed for years to be allowed to hold her in his arms. Of all the scenarios he'd run inside his head, this was not how he imagined it to be. Not with the prince at death's door. As he looked down at the boy _'no... man'_ on the bed, his skin pale and waxy and cheeks red with fever, he started to pray.

Prince Derek felt like he was freezing cold. His shoulders burned and ached and he couldn't move a muscle. With difficulty he turned his head and opened his eyes to see Odette lying close by. "Odette?" he tried to call out to her only to feel himself suffocating. "Odette!" he tried again, no sound coming out of his mouth. Derek started to panic. His blood started to freeze in his veins. Ice crystals slicing him open from the inside out, taking him to new levels of complete agony. He squeezed his eyes shut. _'So cold!'_ "No more Mr. Nice Guy. Not for me. No siree... Hello there little prince." Shocked, the prince opened his eyes at the sound of that voice. Rothbart was leaning on the bed next to his mother, idly fiddling with her hair. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily huh." The sorcerer smirked. "Guess again", he said as he pulled the bloody knife from Uberta's back. _'Mother!'_ Derek felt his body beginning to shake, with anger or cold he couldn't tell. "Tell me dear boy, how it feels like to be at my mercy again?" Rothbart stood and walked to the other side of the bed revealing the body of Rogers. The prince tried to warn Odette about the danger, but he couldn't breathe. The shaking wouldn't stop and it clenched his jaws shut. "What?", the evil man laughed. "Cat got your tongue?"

 _'Odette Odette!'_ He desperately tried to get his body past the tremors, but Rothbart leaned down on his chest. "Look little prince, it's not like I wanted to do this. I'm not an evil man." He smirked. "Oh well, maybe just a little bit." The sorcerer pushed down on Derek even harder. The prince moaned breathlessly trying to get some air into his battered lungs. Rothbart reached for Odette's golden hair. "No!"

Rogers was awake when he saw the prince's eyes open slightly. First light was just starting to filter through the windows. His body was trembling as he struggled to draw a breath. Within moments the mild trembling turned to full on shaking. Rogers laid his hand on Derek's abdomen trying to keep him still. "Derek, calm down!" The prince moaned and weakly tried to push at the arm holding him down. Tremors wracking his body. _'He had to warn her, save her!'_ "Please son, breathe!" A woman's voice broke through the haze. _'Mother?'_ Blue eyes were open but unseeing. He tried to call for help but the pressure on his chest wouldn't let up. The cold became even more unbearable. He felt his back arch of the bed his arms and legs stretching wide. The prince let out a ghostly yell and seized violently. Rogers threw himself across Derek's body in an attempt to keep him from reopening his wounds. "Derek please." _'Odette?'_ "Odette" he moaned and he felt a warm hand stroke his face. The Royal physician burst through the door, a white faced apprentice in his wake. Rogers hadn't even noticed the young man leaving, but was grateful that he did. Lord Walter pushed his way to the bed and tried to assess the situation. Just as quickly as the whole thing had seemingly started, it started to die down again. The shaking turning to tremors, sweat breaking out all over the man's body. The prince's body was still far too hot, but this fever was at least temporarily broken. Derek sagged into the pillow unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

Walter instructed his apprentice to start cleaning Derek's body with cold water to lower his temperature more and ushered the trio into the hallway. He quietly closed the door behind him and addressed the exhausted royals. "There is nothing more you can do for him." The lord firmly looked at them. Uberta clung to Rogers and Odette looked like she was about to keel over. "Take a bath and a few hours of sleep." They looked like they were about to protest, but he didn't give them a chance. "I will sit with him for now." Walter looked at the queen. "Please, your majesty. I will call for you if something changes." Uberta scrutinized the physician and nodded.

Rogers looked at his queen and noticed the subtle message in her eyes. Odette saw something flash between the two and decided to retreat to her rooms to rest, but not before checking up on Bromley.

For two days the prince teetered on the brink between life and death. Four times they thought they'd lost him forever and on the third night, the fever broke.

Derek could feel his body for the first time in god knows how long. His back and shoulders ached up a storm, but at least he could move his hands and fingers. Come to think of it, he could also move his legs. He tried to open his eyes and after a few tries it worked. Everything was blurry and he blinked a few times to clear them. He could feel soft puffs of breath on his cheek. Slowly turning his head he saw something that made his heart soar. Odette, his darling Odette was lying with her head on his pillow. Her golden hair glowing in the candle light. He took in her features. She was so beautiful. He heard a familiar snore coming from the other side of the room. Lord Rogers was slumped across the love seat in his room with his mother draped over him like a blanket. Her hair down from the usual elaborate up do. Something had changed between the two. He couldn't lay a finger on it though. Another snore sounded closer by. Bromley sat in a chair beside his bed. His arm in a sling, a bandage on his head and strangely a puffin on his shoulder.

Odette woke up by his moving. "Derek?" she whispered. He turned to her again. Blue eyes clear for the first time in days. "Odette." He replied hoarsely. "Derek!" Odette squealed. Bromley and Rogers shot up at the exclamation. The lord barely caught the queen before she fell to the floor. She looked at her son with a disbelieving smile and Derek tiredly smiled back. Her face lit up and she hugged Rogers with abandon. Odette fell into his arms and kissed him. The prince wrapped his arms around her with some difficulty and kissed her back.

"Well, there you have it, everlasting love."

 **Autors note:**

 **I suffered through a fever spike as an adult including a small seizure. I felt extremely cold, and could not stop the shivering. I could hear voices and knew where they came from, but I couldn't really understand them. My husband panicked when I seized and threw himself over my chest to stop me from moving. I was more or less conscious for the whole thing. I can tell you that I never want to suffer through that again. It was probably brought on by an bacterial infection of the throat, the heat (it was high summer) and a lack of fluids. It felt like ages, but when the fever dropped the shivers stopped almost immediately. It took some more time to gain full consciousness though. I felt really hot and weak afterwards. My young daughter has suffered through two febrile seizures including delirium. She called for me in fear, but didn't recognize me. That was really scary. The yell is caused by the throat muscles seizing too, pushing air through the vocal chords.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Derek stood on the archery range instructing his 5 year old son an 8 year old daughter. They both had their fathers great talent for archery, if he may say so. The cold weather made the old injuries ache, but he didn't let that stop him from properly teaching his children to shoot. After all, it may one day save them as it had saved not only their mother, but him as well. It had been a long road to recovery, with many setbacks before any real progress was made. He couldn't draw as heavy bows as often as he used to before the fight and it saddened him. But in the end, it had been a small price to pay for the life he had now. He looked at the castle to see Odette waddling up to them, her belly big and round with their third child. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He closed the gap between them and kissed her thoroughly ignoring the retching sounds his children made at the display.

One day, they too will find everlasting love...

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
